sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Βιοπληροφορική
Βιοπληροφορική Biocybernetics Είναι ένας διεπιστημονικός κλάδος της Βιολογίας και της Πληροφορικής. Ετυμολογία Η λέξη " Βιοπληροφορική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις " Πληροφορία" και "βίος" ( = ζωή). Γενικά Τα τελευταία έτη οι υπολογιστές κατακτούν σημαντική θέση σε κάθε τομέα της ζωής μας αλλά και σε αρκετούς τομείς διαφόρων επιστημών. Η Βιοπληροφορική αποτελεί ένα σύγχρονο τομέα έρευνας και ανάπτυξης τόσο για τους μοριακούς βιολόγους όσο και για τους επιστήμονες της πληροφορικής. Η συνεργασία των δύο αυτών επιστημών χαρακτηρίζεται αρκετά υποσχόμενη και με ιδιαίτερη σημασία αφού έρχεται να ρίξει φως στην ερμηνεία και το ρόλο της γονιδιακής πληροφορίας και κατ’ επέκταση σε αρκετές διαδικασίες της ζωής που ζητούν ερμηνεία. Η Βιοπληροφορική είναι αυτή η επιστήμη η οποία παρέχει τα εργαλεία και τις μεθόδους τα οποία υποστηρίζουν την ανάγκη για την εκμετάλλευση υπολογιστικής ισχύος και την εξαγωγή γνώσης από βιολογικά δεδομένα. Η έρευνα σε αυτήν την περιοχή περιλαμβάνει την ανάλυση γενετικής/γονιδιωματικής πληροφορίας, με στόχο την πρόβλεψη, ή τον ακριβή καθορισμό βιολογικών λειτουργιών. Για το σκοπό αυτό, συνδυάζονται πολλές επιστήμες από διαφορετικές περιοχές, όπως Γονιδιωματική, Πληροφορική, Φαρμακευτική, Μοριακή Βιολογία, Στατιστική, Φυλογενετική κλπ. et al., 2001; Krane et al., 2003. Τα βασικά βήματα για να εφαρμοστεί η Βιοπληροφορική είναι αρχικά η αποδοτική οργάνωση των δεδομένων ώστε να είναι δυνατή: * η αποθήκευση, *η ανάκτηση και *η ενημέρωσή τους. Κατά δεύτερον, να υπάρχουν τα κατάλληλα εργαλεία που να επιτρέπουν την ανάλυση των βιολογικών δεδομένων (για παράδειγμα, η ακολουθία μιας πρωτεΐνης, να μπορεί να συγκριθεί με ήδη ταυτοποιημένες ακολουθίες). Τέλος, να υπάρχουν εργαλεία που να επιτρέπουν την ερμηνεία των αποτελεσμάτων βιολογικής σημασίας et al., 2003; Seringhaus et al., 2007. Ένας βασικός τομέας της Βιοπληροφορικής είναι η χρήση των υπολογιστών για την τέλεση πειραμάτων και την εξαγωγή αποτελεσμάτων από αυτά. Σήμερα, λόγω της ανάπτυξης της τεχνολογίας των γραφικών και επειδή υπάρχουν πανάκριβα μηχανήματα, κυρίως Μοριακής Βιολογίας, είναι δυνατή, η απεικόνιση των διαμορφώσεων της δομής των βιολογικών μορίων στην οθόνη του υπολογιστή. Τέτοια μηχανήματα είναι και αυτά με τα οποία έγινε η ανάλυση του ανθρώπινου γονιδιώματος και η αποκρυπτογράφηση του DNA. Η χαρτογράφηση του γονιδιώματος του ανθρώπου έχει συμβάλει ουσιαστικά στην προώθηση της βιολογικής μας αυτογνωσίας με σημαντικότατες εφαρμογές στο επίπεδο της υγείας, αλλά και στην κατανόηση της εξέλιξής μας. Η αποκάλυψη ποικίλων γονιδιακών παραλλαγών, πολλές από τις οποίες εμπλέκονται στην εκδήλωση ασθενειών, σε συνδυασμό με την προσομοιωτική με Η/Υ μεθοδολογία, θα συμβάλλει στην εφαρμογή της προσωπικής – εξατομικευμένης ιατρικής καθώς και στην ταυτοποίηση γονιδίων που εμπλέκονται στην αποτελεσματικότητα των φαρμάκων και των παρενεργειών τους (Computer-aided Drug Design). Σε πιο πρακτικό επίπεδο ίσως δε θα είναι μακριά η δυνατότητα σύνδεσης ενός υπολογιστή με τον ασθενή εγκέφαλο για να διορθώνεται η σκέψη, όπως π.χ. γίνεται σε ανάλογο τρόπο με το τεχνητό νεφρό. Στο μέλλον μπορεί να δημιουργηθεί στον Η/Υ ένας virtual οργανισμός, μια βιοχημική αντίδραση στην αρχή, ένα κύτταρο αργότερα και στο τέλος ένας οργανισμός που θα ζει στην οθόνη μας. Έτσι θα μπορούν να γίνονται προσομοιώσεις μιας ασθένειας με υψηλές ταχύτητες για να μπορέσουμε να καταλάβουμε περισσότερα και να επιδράσουμε με νέα φάρμακα 2001; Αλαχιώτης, 2003; Kell, 2006; Perez-Iratxeta et al., 2006; Cohen et al., 2007; Veljkovic et al., 2007. Ένας άλλος μεγάλος τομέας της Βιοπληροφορικής είναι οι βάσεις δεδομένων. Με την αποκωδικοποίηση του DNA και των πρωτεϊνών του ανθρώπου αλλά και πάρα πολλών άλλων οργανισμών δημιουργήθηκαν μεγάλες βάσεις δεδομένων για την καταγραφή τους. Χαρακτηριστικός είναι ο αριθμός των βάσεων που είναι καταχωρημένες στις τρεις μεγάλες βάσεις δεδομένων που αφορούν το DNA (Genbank, EMBL, DDBJ) o οποίος ξεπερνάει αυτήν την στιγμή τα 20 τρισεκατομμύρια! Άμεση βέβαια είναι η ανάγκη για εργαλεία-λογισμικά πληροφορικής τα οποία θα χειριστούν και ταξινομήσουν την πληροφορία αυτή και ταυτόχρονα θα εξάγουν περισσότερα συμπεράσματα. Να σημειώσουμε στο σημείο αυτό ότι η πληροφορία που καταγράφεται αυξάνει μέρα με τη μέρα και δεν έχει τελειώσει με την αποκρυπτογράφηση του DNA του ανθρώπου καθώς υπάρχουν πάρα πολλοί άλλοι οργανισμοί που δεν έχουν αποκρυπτογραφηθεί αλλά και πολλά γονίδια που πρέπει να ερευνηθούν από διαφορετικούς ανθρώπους για να έχουμε συμπεράσματα για διάφορες ασθένειες. Έτσι γίνεται κατανοητό πως ο μεγάλος αριθμός δεδομένων που μεταφράζονται στην επιστήμη της μοριακής βιολογίας και ειδικότερα στον τομέα της ακολουθοποίησης του γονιδιώματος (δηλαδή της αλληλουχίας του DNA), αποτελεί μεγάλη πρόκληση για τους επιστήμονες του σχεδιασμού και της ανάλυσης αλγορίθμων et al., 2001; Lengauer, 2001; Pancoska, 2006; Veljkovic et al, 2007. Ένας άλλος τομέας της Βιοπληροφορικής είναι η Δομική Βιολογία ή αλλιώς η παρουσίαση των δομών διάφορων βιολογικών μακρομορίων. Να διευκρινίσουμε ότι η γνώση της δομής στο χώρο των μακρομορίων αυτών είναι αυτή που θα δώσει την απάντηση σε πάρα πολλές ασθένειες καθώς οι περισσότερες οφείλονται σε προβληματική λειτουργία των πρωτεϊνών που σχετίζονται με αυτές. Η Βιοπληροφορική ασχολείται τόσο με την απεικόνιση της τρισδιάστατης δομής που έχει προκύψει από πειραματικά δεδομένα όσο και με την πρόβλεψή της με διάφορους αλγόριθμους που έχει υποτεθεί ότι ισχύουν για τις δομές των πρωτεϊνών. Στην περίπτωση των τρισδιάστατων δομών χρειάζονται εξαιρετικά ισχυροί ηλεκτρονικοί υπολογιστές και είναι ένας τομέας που οδηγεί τους κατασκευαστές των υπολογιστών σε όλο και πιο νέες και πιο δυνατές τεχνολογίες et al., 2000; Gonzalez-Diaz et al., 2007; Latek et al., 2007; Zhong et al., 2007; Veljkovic et al, 2007. Λαμβάνοντας υπόψη όλα τα παραπάνω, μπορούμε να πούμε πως οι εφαρμογές της Βιοπληροφορικής συνοψίζονται στην ανεύρεση της λειτουργίας των πρωτεϊνών, ομαδοποίηση πρωτεϊνών σε λειτουργικές ομάδες, ανεύρεση αλληλεπιδράσεων των πρωτεϊνών μεταξύ τους και κατανόηση της πολυπλοκότητας των βιολογικών συστημάτων, στη σύγκριση του γονιδιώματος διαφόρων ειδών, και στην εύρεση των εξελικτικών σχέσεων των οργανισμών μεταξύ τους, στην απόκτηση γνώσης για το ρόλο των μη κωδικοποιημένων περιοχών του DNA στη μορφολογία και έκφραση των γονιδίων, στην προσπάθεια αντιμετώπισης διαφόρων ασθενειών με την ανάπτυξη νέων διαγνωστικών μέτρων και θεραπευτικών μεθόδων, στην παραγωγή πιο αποτελεσματικών φαρμακευτικών προϊόντων με όλο και περισσότερες εφαρμογές τα επόμενα έτη στην Βιολογία και στην Ιατρική 1999; Lengauer, 2001; Krane et al., 2003; Kell, 2006; Pancoska, 2006; Lieu et al., 2007. Οι μελλοντικές επιδιώξεις εστιάζονται στο υπάρχον έλλειμμα υπολογιστικής ισχύος που δεν καλύπτει τη βιολογική πολυπλοκότητα. Γι’ αυτό «επιστρατεύεται» η Βιοχημεία για το σχεδιασμό βιοχημικών δικτύων και η Φυσικοχημεία για την καλύτερη κατανόηση των μικρών διαστάσεων του κυττάρου και των οργανιδίων του. Ένας νέος λοιπόν συντονισμός, βιολόγων, φυσικών, χημικών και πληροφορικών ίσως οδηγήσει σε μια νέα επιστημονική σύνθεση. Το μέλλον θα προχωρήσει με τη δημιουργία λογισμικών που θα απεικονίζουν τη λειτουργία των πρωτεϊνών και την αποκαλούμενη «έκφραση των γονιδίων» (ασθένειες), κατασκευή υπολογιστών στους οποίους θα έχει αντικατασταθεί η μνήμη με ζωντανά νευρικά κύτταρα, κάτι που θα πλαισιωθεί με τη δημιουργία νέων ειδικοτήτων, όπως αυτή του βιολόγου-λογισμικού, του ιατρού-προγραμματιστή, του δικτυακού-οικονομολόγου 2003; Krane et al., 2003; de Silva et al., 2006; Perez-Iratxeta et al., 2006. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γονιδίωμα * γονίδιο Βιβλιογραφία -Αλαχιώτης Σ.Ν. (2003) Σημειώσεις για τη Βιοηθική και σχετικό με τη Βιοηθική πληροφοριακό υλικό ενημερωτικού χαρακτήρα. -Baxevanis A.D. and Ouellette B.F.F., (2001) Bioinformatics: A Practical Guide to the Analysis of Genes and Proteins, Wiley-Liss, Inc. -Cohen C, Fischel O, Cohen E. (2007) Molecular conceptor for training in medicinal chemistry, drug design, and cheminformatics. Chem Biol Drug Des. Jan; 69(1):75-82. -Gonzalez-Diaz H, Saiz-Urra L, Molina R, Santana L, Uriarte E., (2007) A model for the recognition of protein kinases based on the entropy of 3D van der Waals interactions. J. Proteome Res. Feb; 6(2), 904-8. -Gusfield D., (1999) Algorithms on Strings, Trees and Sequences, Cambridge University Press. -Kell DB., (2006) Systems biology, metabolic modelling and metabolomics in drug discovery and development. Drug Discov Today. Dec;11(23-24):1085-92. Epub 2006 Oct. 19. Review. -Krane D. and Raymer M.L., (2003) Fundamental Concepts of Bioinformatics, Pearson Education. -Latek D, Ekonomiuk D, Kolinski A. (2007) Protein structure prediction: Combining de novo modeling with sparse experimental data. J Comput Chem. Mar 6; ahead of print. -Lengauer Thomas, (2001) Bioinformatics- From Genomes to Drugs, Volumes I & II, WILEY-VCH. -Lieu CA, Elliston KO. (2007) Applying a causal framework to system modeling. Ernst Schering Res Found Workshop. (61):139-52. Review. -Μαρμάρας Β. και Λαμπροπούλου - Μαρμάρα Μ., (2000) Βιολογία Κυττάρου – Μοριακή προσέγγιση. Εκδόσεις TYPORAMA. -Pancoska P., (2006) Application of graph-based analysis of genomic sequence context for characterization of drug targets. Curr Drug Discov Technol., Sep; 3(3): 175-88. -Perez-Iratxeta C, Andrade-Navarro MA, Wren JD. (2006) Evolving research trends in bioinformatics. Brief Bioinform. Oct 31; ahead of print. -Seringhaus MR, Gerstein MB. (2007) Publishing perishing? Towards tomorrow's information architecture. BMC Bioinformatics. Jan 19;8:17. -de Silva E, Stumpf MP (2005) Complex networks and simple models in biology. J R Soc Interface. Dec 22; 2(5):419-30. Review. -Veljkovic V, Veljkovic N, Este JA, Huther A, Dietrich U., (2007) Application of the EIIP/ISM bioinformatics concept in development of new drugs. Curr Med Chem. 14(4):441-53. -Zhong S, Macias AT, MacKerell AD Jr (2007) Computational identification of inhibitors of protein-protein interactions. Curr Top Med Chem.7(1):63-82. Review. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *http://www.scienceline.gr *sciencenews.gr *en.wikipedia.org *ebi.ac.uk *ornl.gov *pubs.acs.org *binf.ku.dk *big.mcw.edu *sciencemag.org *oreilly.com Category: Επιστήμες Category: Βιολογία Category: Πληροφορική